South Park Isn't Always Bad!
by PandaCakeExplosion
Summary: Emilie Anderson recently moved from Seattle Washington to South Park, she swears n her life she will hate it forever but can her new friends change her mind? First OC story CONTAINS SWEARS more inside. Kenny x OC Clyde x OC
1. Prolouge

Summary:Emilie Aderson is new to South Park Colorado. She swears on her life that she will always hate South Park, and never forget her old friends. But will a new girl from Austrailia, a new love interest, and crazy friends change her mind? This is my first OC story please be kind! Includes chocomilsss OC Ciara :D

WARNING THIS STORY: Contains swears, violence, and some sexual scenes, and slight boy love! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

Disclaimer:I do now own South Park. South Park belongs to Matt and Trey, Ciara belongs to chocomilsss, and the only thing own is Emilie, Issac, Tiffany, Andrew, and Tyler ;w;  
>-<p>

_"You're going to have fun here Emilie! I bet you'll make tons of friends!"_ my mothers words replayed in my head. I scoffed, kicking the loose snow off my shoe. It was so fucking cold in South Park, always snow, very little sunshine. I hated it here the moment I stepped off the plane. I frowned, adjusting my backpack, and shoved my hands deep into the pockets of my black, now slightly dusted with white snow, skinny jeans.

By this time, you're probably wondering who the fuck I am. I'm Emilie Anderson, just you're average 17 year old junior. I recently moved from amazing Seattle, Washington to shitty South Park, Colorado. I have upper back length black hair, brown eyes, light brown skin, and I have both glasses and braces.

Not really a face you'd want to see everyday.

Now that you know who I am, maybe you should know my story. Like I said before, I was pulled out of Seattle, and relocated in Shit-I mean South Park. I got a rude awakening when I stepped off the plane to see nothing but snow, houses, one elementary school, one middle school, one high school, and one mall. No beaches, no manga stores, no Hot Topic, from what I could tell, and most importantly..

NO. 7/11.

How the _hell_ am I supposed to survive out here without my daily Big Gulp cherry flavored Slurpee? HOW?

You probably think I'm getting away with this whole "Slurpee" crisis, but you spend your whole life in an amazing place with almost everything that became a daily routine, move to a hick town, and then talk to me about "over-reacting"

I let a small growl pass my lips, and bowed my head as I neared South Park High. I pulled out my cellphone as I had felt it vibrate with a new text. I pressed the power button to see I had a new message from my best friend in Seattle, Andrew.

From: Andy333:

9/7/11

_Hey em! (: have fun in shit park, hope they treat you well :P txt me when your schools out, me and the group misses our E-baby :( _

_love you! peace ;)_

_~Pie is LOVE~_

I couldn't help but to laugh at Andrews signature. That boy seriously loves his pie. I felt a small twinge in my heart at the mention of mine and Andrews nickname for South Park. As if I were on auto pilot, my thumbs automatically slid out the keyboard, quickly typing out a response.

To:Andy333:

9/7/11

_ahaha shit park sucks ass :P u, Issac, Tiffany and Tyler better come visit me! and love u more pie face*_

I tapped the "send" key and away my message went! I tucked my phone back into my pocket and headed to school.  
>-<p>

How was it for a prologue? :D

*This is base off my experiences from moving...D:

*Andrew, Issac, Tiffany and Tyler are more OC's, they play a major role in this story!

Read and Review please!


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's chapter 1 :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own South Park. It belongs to Matt&Trey. Ciara belongs to chocomilksss**

I sucked in my breath as South Park High loomed above me. The building was an unattractive, mustard yellow color. It was fairly large, but looked old, and desperately needed a new paint job.

"You plan on moving bitch?" I gruff, male voice hissed in my ear. I came back to earth, whirling around.

"Excuse me?" I asked incredulously. I looked the boy up and down, and made a face of disgust. For one thing, this kid was obese,I mean morbidly obese. It was a miracle he didn't keel over and die from heart failure or something. He wore a white t-shirt with the word "COON" in black, cursive lettering, simple blue denim jeans, and converse. A blue and yellow beanie was shoved on his fat head, revealing neatly trimmed brown bangs, slightly falling into his brown eyes. His cheeks were thick, and pink, and he had multiple chins.

Even though he looked like a walking heart attack, I had to give him credit for at least keeping himself clean, no horrible acne, and keeping his hair in check. Hell, if he lost several hundred pounds, he might be considered good boyfriend material!

Then, he opened his mouth again.

"I said, do you plan on moving bitch?" He shoved me aside, and barrelled through the doorway. I rubbed my arm from where his beefy hand had shoved me. Okay, I take everything back about what I said about him being possibly date material. There are many things in this world you don't do, and one is you DO NOT SHOVE EMILIE FUCKING ANDERSON.

And you don't take my cookies either, but that's another story.

"Hey!" I heard concerned voices shouted at me. I looked to see a boy running to me. The boy wore a green ushanka hat, with curly red hair peeking from underneath. He had fair skin, kind green eyes, which were laced with concern, and he wore a green sweatshirt, jeans,and orange DC Shoes.

"Are you okay? I saw Cartman shove you." He glared at the doors, as if he expected the fat fuck known as Cartman to be there.

"Yeah! I'm fine, just surprised." I replied. I was busy thinking of ways to seek my revenge on Cartman.

He nodded. "Yeah, Cartman can be an asshole a lot. I question why the hell I hang out with him." That last part he muttered softly under his breath, but he looked at me innocently, and quickly changed the subject before I could question.

"So whats your name? I've never seen you around before..." He squinted his eyes, as if he were trying to rack his brain to see if I was a childhood friend, or a preschool crush.

I laughed softly and said, "I just moved here. I'm Emilie Anderson, and you are?" I looked up at him.

"Kyle Broflovski." Kyle extended his hand, and I shook it gently.

"Where did you move from Emilie?" Kyle briefly glanced at his watch, calculating the time we had until school officially started. Judging by the relaxed look on his face, I figured we had about a god 15 minutes before the bell.

"Seattle, Washington!" I stated proudly. "And you can call me either Em or Emi!" I added.

Kyle nodded. "What was Seattle like? I heard about it, but I've never been there." Kyle motioned for me to follow him while he held the door that led into school open. I walked though and took in my new school.

It was uglier on the inside than outside! The floors were yellow, which looked dirty and grimy, and had tacky, blue lockers lined up on walls. Students were pushing past us, not even bothering to say "Sorry" or "Excuse me". Damn assholes. I looked at Kyle who was typing out a text message on his Android. When I caught his eye,he quickly tapped "send" and gave me his full attention.

"Sorry about that! What was Seattle like?" he repeated.

"Amazing." I sighed happily. I began to tell Kyle about the stores, Alki Beach, the raves, and the crazy traffic. Kyle told me about crazy adventures he and his friends had in South Park from the time they faked being a Peruvian Pan-flute band, and got shipped to Peru, to where they played an intense superhero game as children, and Cthulu has risen from another dimension.

Don't worry, you're not the only one who's thinking "WHAT THE FUCK?" right now.

While we talked and walked, I learned that Kyle enjoyed reading, and manga. I told him that I could let him borrow some of my manga series if he wanted.

"That would be great!" he exclaimed happily. "I want you to meet some of my friends Emi!" he grabbed my wrist pulling down a hallway.

When we stopped, I was standing in front of three people, two boys and a girl. One boy had short, black hair and a blue and red hat placed on his head. He was leaning against his locker, eyes closed, hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans, blasting music from his iPod Touch, bobbing his head to the beat. The next boy had an orange hoodie, the hood drawn tightly around his mouth. Messy blond hair and blue eyes peeked out of the opening. He was busy looking at a Playboy with great interest. I quickly looked at the girl, who was staring at me with a friendly face. She had long black hair, hazel eyes, fair skin, and she wore band bracelets such as, BOTDF, and BVB*. I could probably grow to like this chick!

"Hey!" She stepped over to me.

'Hey Ciara, this is Emilie, she moved here from Seattle." Kyle introduced us. Ciara and I shook hands. She had a faint smell of weed coming from her bag.

Oh yeah, I love her already.

"Hey! Don't be dicks, socialize with Emi!" I heard Kyle telling off the other boys. The one with the iPod opened his eyes, and locked his gaze on me. I noticed how they were the same shade of blue as the one with the jacket.

"Yo, I'm Stan Marsh." He took my hand shaking it.

"I'm Emilie Anderson.'' I told him. Stan nodded and pointed to the boy in the orange hoodie.

"That's Kenny McCormick. He hardly takes off his hoodie if you're wondering."

"I am not believing this shit." A familiar voice rang in my ears.

I turned around to see Cartman glaring at arms filled with what appeared to be chips from vending machines.

"You!" I snarled. I haven't forgiven him for calling me a bitch and shoving me.

"Cartman, stop being a douche. This is Emili-" Kyle began.

"God dammit Kahl! You stupid Jew! You would bring this whore!" Cartman snapped.

"Who the fuck are you calling a whore?" I began to make my way over to Cartman when Ciara held me back.

"Shut your fucking mouth Cartman!" Kyle snapped.

"Oh Jesus Christ..." Stan squeezed his eyes closed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Do they do this a lot?" I whispered to Ciara.

"Everyday," she began. "We'd be afraid if they didn't argue about something." I was still pissed off at Cartman for calling me a whore.

"Hey, don't let him get to you like that, Cartman loves making people suffer." Stan sensed my discomfort. Ciara patted my arm sympathetically. I noticed that all this time Kenny hasn't said a word. He was too busy taping the argument with his phone.

"So, you guys are used to this?" I asked Stan and Ciara. Both of them nodded.

"Gets irritating a lot, but some I have to admit Kyle has good reasons to argue." Stan looked disdainfully at the argumentative pair.

Thankfully, the bell rang. Kyle instantly stopped arguing, and walked over to me.

"Sorry you had to see that, whats your first class?" I fished out my schedule from my purple plaid messenger bag.

"Uhh I have English with ." I read my schedule.

"Yay! You have that class with me! C'mon!" Ciara grabbed my hand and began to pull me away.

"Later Kyle, Stan, Kenny!" I called. I deliberately left out Cartman. Kyle and Stan both waved, and went their separate ways. Kenny was whispering to Cartman, who was laughing loudly.

"Here we are!" Ciara led me to a classroom. We both stepped inside, ready for our first day back.  
>-<p>

**Heres chapter 1 8D**

***BOTDF=Blood on the Dance Floor**

***BVB=Black Veil Brides**

**check out those bands 8D**

**R&R**

**-PandaCakeExplosion :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK OR CIARA. SO DONT SUE ME. **

School sucks ass. Then again,when doesn't school suck ass? For one thing, we had school work on the first fucking day. You would think since we had something called a summer vacation, teachers would go easy on us.

But NO. A certain english teacher decided to have us type a persuasive essay on whether "Gay Marriage Should Be Legal, or Illegal", three pages using quotes from any type of articles, or even people, a bibliography page, and we have to provide a power point. All due in three days. PLUS, I have a sheet of Calculus pages to do, and map work for U.S. History. Teachers weren't kidding when they said "Junior year is the most important year!"

The downside of the first half of my day? ERIC FUCKING CARTMAN IS THERE.

I can't get a break can I? For three straight hours, I had to endure Cartman's whispers of "skank" "whore" and multiple spitballs shot at the back of my head. It took every ounce of self control for me not to leap over my table and start kicking the shit out of him.

The upside(s)? One, I made a new friend! And two, I have 1st lunch!

It happened in my 2nd period calculus class. I was pulling out a notebook which had a design of Gir surrounded by tacos. The caption read, "IT'S TACO TIME."

I heard a voice next to me say, "Hey! You like Invader Zim too?" I looked to see a boy staring at me with hope in his puppy like eyes. He was kind of cute with short, messy brown hair, big, sensitive puppy brown eyes, and a round baby face. He was kind of chubby, not disgustingly fat like Cartman, but had light muscles in his arms. He wore a red and white Varsity jacket, blue jeans,and matching red and white Nikes.

"Hell yeah!" I told him. "Invader Zim is my favorite cartoon ever!" I saw happiness in his eyes, as if he just won the lottery. He opened his mouth to say something else when the Calulus teacher cut him off.

"Donovan! Anderson! Shut up, or you'll both have detention!" She barked. This statement caused a few laughter to echo across the classroom. One evil glare from the teacher instantly shut them up.

"Alright you old bitch." I muttered under my breath. I guess the boy next to me heard because he was trying to suppress a giggle.

I spent the next two minutes pretending to pay attention when I noticed a folded sheet of notebook paper on my bag. I looked over to see the boy wearing the smallest of grins.

I carefully opened the note, not wanting to draw anymore attention from the bitchy teacher.

_hey sorry i got u in trouble D:_

I picked up my pen, smiling softly to myself and I began to write.

_dude its okay. i get in enough trouble of my own :P_

I quickly passed the note back. The boy looked afraid, as if I written him a death threat.

"It's okay, open it!" I mouthed to encourage him. I watched as he cautiously opened it, smiled, and began to write. I had my response in less than a minute.

_XD my names clyde donovan btw. whats urs? are u new here? i never seen u around.._

_emilie anderson (: u can call me emi or em! and yeah i just moved here!_

There goes the note.

A couple of seconds pass.

Here it comes.

_sweet! from where? :D_

_Seattle :)_

_n-no way! isnt there like a Taco Time or a Taco Del Mar everywhere?_

At this point in our note passing I paused to laugh. I wrote downy reply.

_yep! taco time has the BEST tacos ever :D u like tacos too?_

_LIKE tacos? I LOVE tacos! TACOS IS LOVE._

I felt a little pang inside my heart. It reminded me of the way Andrew would obsess over pie. Such an innocent statement brought back memories of my bestfriends and I laughing, smoking, coming to school together, parties, everything.

I really missed Seattle.

I guess I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear Clyde poking me while saying my name.

"Em? Emi?" He poked me in the side.

"Huh Wha-?" I blinked. Students were slowly filing out of the room, a calculus worksheet was placed on my table.

"The bell rang, you okay? You sort of spaced out there." Clyde explained. I began to pack away

my things and stood up.

"Yeah I'm fine! Do you have lunch now?" I asked him. Clyde nodded happily.

"Yeah! I'll take you there!" Clyde waited patiently until I had my bag adjusted on my shoulder, and pulled me out of the class.

Seriously, whats up with people pulling me everywhere today?

Now here I am in the was a snack bar, a hot lunch line, and a line for "South Park Specials."

"Emilie! Clyde! Over here!" I heard a voice yell. I saw Kyle waving to us from a long table near the back of the cafeteria.

"C'mon!I'll introduce you to the rest of the group. Clyde tugged on my hand. We ran to the back of the cafeteria where Kenny, Stan, Kyle, Ciara, and, of course, Cartman sat. They were surrounded by a bunch of faces I didn't know.

"Seriously Clyde? Thats weak, really weak.'' Cartman whined looking at me.

"W-what?" Clyde asked his baby face twisting into confusion.

"Why the hell would you bring that dirty bitch to our table? I eat here man!" Cartman complained.

"Shut up Cartman.." I growled.

"I mean look at her! She looks like one of those emo fags you see in Hot Topic." he went on mercilessly.

"Shut up!" I was getting more agitated by the second. How the hell could these people stand him?

"Cartman, shut the fuck up. Leave her alone before she kicks the shit out of you." Someone finally spoke up. He had a blue chullo hat with a yellow poof on top. He had black hair, like Stans, blue eyes, and he seemed mysterious. When I caught his eye, he flipped me a nice graceful bird.

"Hey!" I said kind of offended. Since when do you defend someone, then flip them off?

"D-D-Don't worry, he does that to everyone!" An optimistic voice said. "I'm Butters Stotch!" he pointed to himself.

Butters. Of all the names his parents could have give him, they name him Butters.

"And who the hell are you?" The bird flipper asked.

Clyde, who seemed really eager to introduce me, seized his opportunity and began introductions.

"This is Emilie guys! She moved from Seattle. Emilie this is Craig, Token, Tweek, Kevin, Jason, Leopold/Butters (now THAT makes more sense) Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Ciara and Fatass I mean Cartman."

"EY! I'm not fat, I'm just buff!" Cartman spluttered.

"Yeah, you're so buff you take up two whole chairs by yourself." Kyle retorted not looking up from his homework. Next to him, Kenny started laughing.

"Mmph mmm mmphm mmm!" Kenny mmphed. (Yeah dude you have bigger titties than Emilie and Ciara combied)

This statement caused the whole table, except for me,to erupt in laughter and for Ciara to playfully slap Kenny's arm. Cartman huffed angry and crossed his arms.

"Whats so funny?" I asked. Clyde shook his head, wiping a tear from his eye.

"We had years of Kenny Speak,you're gonna have to learn!" he patted me on the back. "Wait here!" he dashed to the hot lunch line.

I sat down on an empty chair next to Craig. Kyle was doing his homework, Stan was listening to music, Butters was talking to Kevin, Jason and Tweek about something, and Craig was eating his lunch.

"Hey Emi." Ciara suddenly called out.

"Yeah?" She motioned for me to lean in.

"Any cute guys so far?" she asked slowly.

"Weeeeell there is one." I giggled. I felt my thoughts drifting back to Clyde..

"Details!" Ciara gasped. The boys looked at us funny.

"You two are so weird." Token shook his head.

Ciara and I giggled again. I felt a nice connection which her which was pretty rare. I usually hated girls!But Ciara was different. She was cooler, down to earth, and not a shallow whore!

"Back!" Clyde was carrying a tray with soda, ice cream, and something that as wrapped up. He set the tray in front of me and I gasped.

Clyde had purchased a tray full of tacos, ice creams, and sodas. This caused everyone at the table to clap and cheer.

"Clyde, what is this?" I asked. He picked up sodas and handed them around.

"Welcoming our new member Emilie!" He raised his soda high. Everyone, including Cartman surprisingly, repeated the motion.

"For Emilie!" They chorused toasting the soda cans. I was getting clapped on the back by everyone by now.

"This is our way of greeting new friends! We celebrate them by eating tacos, ice cream and soda." Clyde explained handing me a taco and ice cream cone.

I couldn't't help but smile. This was certainly something I was telling my friends at home! I took a bite out of my taco and sighed happily at the crunchy taco shell, meat, cheese and lettuce.

Maybe Shit Park isn't so shitty after all.  
>-<p>

**AWWW! I want a welcoming celebration with tacos ;w; **

**Read and Review? :D  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3

Dislaimer:I don't own South Park! It belongs to Matt and Trey, and Emilie's ringtone beongs to Hollwood Undead, which I don't own ;_;

ALSO! I'd like to thank Chocomilksss for being a wonderful friend and faithful reviwer :'D

I PROMISE there will be Ciara x Kenny action!

* * *

><p>Home. Never in my life have I been so excited to go home. My bag bulged with new textbooks for U.S. History, Calculus, and Science. I had a ton of homework just from the first half of my day.<p>

School fucking sucks.

As I reached my house, I noticed I didn't see my parents car in the driveway, so they were obviously at work still. I had the whole place to myself.

Sweet.

I pulled my keys from my bag and unlocked the door.I dragged myself up the stairs, and into my room. Kicking off my shoes, I nose dived onto my bed, feeling my muscles relax.

"Uggggggh." I groaned into the soft mattress. It felt so good laying in my bed like this. The welcoming pillow and blankets were sending out serious nap rays. At this point, homework is not an option. I could have melted into my bed, just sleeping, not having a care in the world. I smiled into my blanket remembering today's events. My Taco Welcoming Ceremony, the laughs and multiple stories everyone shared, how we traded numbers, the way Clyde "welcomed" me by hugging me every few seconds.

"He's really cuddly, you'll get used to it." Token had told me once lunch ended.

I sighed as a weird, fluttery feeling came into my heart. Was it acceptance? Was it that feeling of belonging? Must be..

_"These lies are leading astray!"_ My cellphone blurted from my pocket.

"Holy shit balls!" I yelled having a small spaz attack. I grabbed my phone from my pocket, annoyed at who dared to call me during my peaceful time.

I checked the caller ID and squealed. It was Andrew!

"Hello?" I asked eagerly for someone so tired I sounded wide awake.

"Hey Em! How was Shit Park High?" Andrew asked on the other line. I could picture Andrew up in his room, sitting in his desk chair books sprawled open, cellphone in one hand while playing with a pencil in the other.

"It went by okay, I guess." I replied pulling myself up into a sitting position.

"C'mon! I wanna hear some details!" Andrew begged. I laughed at his eagerness.

"Okay okay! Well I got a shit load of homework-" I began.

"Which you aren't doing." Andrew interjected.

"Right...and I made new friends." I finished. "They're almost like you guys!"

"Oh really? Do tell."

I began telling Andrew about Kyle who was super nice to me, Ciara who looked like was becoming my best friend, Clyde with his cute, cuddly, sensitive personality, and the rest of the group. I even told him about Cartman and how he might die before he's 30 due to weighing too much.

"He's seriously that fat?" Andrew interrupted at this point.

"Hell yeah! He's like a tub of lard! Anyway, the best thing happened at lunch today."

"Which was?"

"I had my very own taco ceremony!" I began telling Andrew about my taco celebration, courtesy of Clyde. When I finished I heard Andrew laughing.

"Taco ceremony? That's a new one!" He laughed. I began to laugh with him. There was a short pause before Andrew said,

"Hey listen Em, I gotta go, homework time. I miss you so much! Love you!" Andrew made kissing noises into the phone.

"Later Andy! Love you too!" I returned the gesture. It was a thing Andrew and I always did before we said goodbye to each other. To us, it meant that no matter what, we would always remain best friends.

I let ot a content sigh and laid back down on my bed.

"I should probably get started on my homework.." I groaned reaching for my bag. Groggily, I made my way to my desk, and got out my books. I deiced to start with calculus first.

About an hour later, I was filling in my map for history when I heard my texting ringtone go off. I briefly checked to see who it was.

It was Clyde.

I felt my heart rate quicken a little it. I couldn't believe that Clyde was texting me!

_From:Clyde_

_9/7/11_

_hey em! whats up? how ya liking SP so far?_

Sliding out the keyboard, I began to type.

_heya clyde! meh just finishin up my homework u? and SP is alright i guess.._

SEND.

I placed my phone next to me, and began to finish up my map. My essay and power point for english class could wait.

DING went my text ringtone.

_From:Clyde_

_9/7/11_

_lol nerd :P can i pick u up in about 10 mins?_

I paused before I hit REPLY. Why would Clyde want to pick me up? As if someone was reading my mind, I got another text.

_From:Clyde_

_9/7/11_

_i wanna show u the pretty side of south park :D you'll like it i promise!_

Sure. I thought. I could use something to do.

_okay_, I texted. _just let me ask my parents._ SEND.

I started a new text message to mom, and began to type away.

hey mom and dad. i wanted to know if i could go out with some friends from school, is that okay?SEND.

I waited for a couple of seconds before I heard the DING!

_From:Mom_

_9/7/11_

_Of course honey! I'll tell your father, just be safe and call us when you're on your way home_

_Thanks mom!_ SEND.

I opened up my contacts list and called Clyde. He answered on the second ring

"Hello Clyde?" I asked.

"Yeah Em?"

"Meet you in ten minutes."  
>-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TADA 8D 3rd chapter!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:South Park is NOT mine. It belongs to Matt&Trey

* * *

><p>"Whoa, so that actually happened?" I questioned Clyde. He had been telling me a story of when he was younger, all the adults in the town were arrested for fake charges for child sexual abuse.<p>

"Yeah! It was pretty crazy! We were all against each other too." Clyde continued, pausing to take a sip of his drink. Clyde had treated us both to milkshakes at the Burger King in the malls food court.

"Wow, you guys had some pretty crazy adventures." I laughed drinking my shake.

"Tell me about it!" Clyde agreed. "Are you having fun so far?" he asked.

"Hell yeah!" I replied honestly. So far, Clyde had taken me to a lot of stores in the malls, carefully avoiding Victoria's Secret and Claire's.

"Lets go here!" He pulled me into a Hot Topic. Clyde made a beeline for the jewelery rack, and picked up an item.

"Tada! Friendship necklaces! One for me, and one for you!" He made his way to the cash register.

"You don't have to!" I told him. I placed my hand on his arm, ignoring the fluttery feeling I got when I touched him.

"But I want to! It symbolizes our new friendship!" Clyde bought the necklaces. One necklace was shaped like a glass of milk, the other was shaped like a cookie.

"Which one do you want?" Clyde asked.

"Uhh surprise me!" I closed my eyes. I heard Clyde move behind me. I moved my hair to around my shoulder so he could clasp the necklace around my neck.

"There!" He said proudly. I opened my eyes to look down at the necklace. I had the cookie shaped one.

"Yay! I love cookies!" I gave Clyde a huge grin. He smiled shyly as he opened his arms for a hug. I happily squeezed him, he really was like a teddy bear! I breathed in the scent of his cologne, mixed with the masculine scent boys naturally have. I felt my heart fluttering inside my chest, my stomach was tied in knots, and I felt really...happy inside.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"No problem!" Clyde hugged me tighter.

"Are you guys going out or something?" A voice asked behind me. I released Clyde to see Kyle standing there with an amused grin on his face.

"N-No!" I said quickly. I felt my face heat up. I must have looked pretty funny with my brown face turning red. Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"Riiiiiight. Anyway, what are you two doing?"

"Just hanging out with Em! I'm showing her the pretty side of South Park!" Clyde told him happily.

Kye nodded. "Having fun?" he asked me.

"Yeah! Clyde's a fun person to be with." I noticed how Clyde beamed at my compliment.

Kyle nodded again, and gave us another look. "Well I better get going. I have to be home by 8, later Em, Clyde! I'll text you both later." Kyle gave me a quick hug, and Clyde a "bro hug"

As Kyle walked away, I quickly checked my phone. It was nearing 7:30.

"Holy crap! I should probably get going!" I said to myself.

"I'll drive you." Clyde motioned for me to follow him. We both exited the mall, going to his car.

The drive back was quiet, but not awkward. I got the feeling of exhaustion from the first day back at school, then our little get together piling on me.

"Tired?" Clyde asked. I nodded my head sleepily.

"If you want, I can walk you to your house." He offered.

"If you'd like." I whispered. I lifted up my glasses and rubbed my eyes. I rested my head back against the seat, and closed my eyes.

I must have dozed off, because the next thing I felt was Clyde whispering my name softly, and gently shaking me awake.

"Emilie?" He whispered patting my cheek.

"Hmm?" I opened my eyes just barely an inch. We were parked outside of my house.

"C'mon, I'll walk you." Clyde stepped out of the car and opened the door for me. I was hit by a blast of cold air which woke me up quickly, shocking my nerves.

I clumsily climbed out of the car, and began to walk up to my doorstep. Clyde had his arm draped on my shoulder, his fingers lightly brushing against my bare arm. I got goosebumps that I knew weren't from the cold.

We rang the doorbell and waited.

"Emilie!" My moms voice scolded. "We didn't expect you home this late!"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Anderson." Clyde stepped in apologetically. "It's my fault, I lost track of time."

"Mom, this is the friend I said I was hanging out with." I motioned to Clyde. I hope he would catch on.

Clyde saw his cue. "I'm Clyde Donovan, I'm one of Emilie's friends from school." he shook my mothers hand.

"Well, it's lovely to meet you Clyde! I'm glad you're becoming one of Emilie's friends." my mom grinned at him. "But please, next time you hang out," this statement was aimed at me. "call if you're going to be late."

"Of course . It wont happen again." Clyde replied seriously.

"You're welcome to come by anytime Clyde!" My mother smiled a him.

"Thank you Mrs. Anderson!" Clyde grinned. I smiled. This was going so well!

"Well, I'll text you when I get home Emilie, later!" He gave me a final hug, and dashed to his car.

"What a lovely boy." My mom sat at the table.

"Yeah."I said absentmindedly. I fiddled around with my necklace.

"He's charming."

"Yep."

"Very well mannered."

"Yep."

"You should date him."

"Ye-wait No!" I blushed again.

"Why not?" my mother asked.

"I just met him today!" I still felt my face heating up.

"It only takes a second for a crush to form." My mom patted my head as she went upstairs.

_"It only takes a second for a crush to form."_ Those words ran around in my head.

Why was mother always right?

"No!" I said to no one. "I don't have a crush on Clyde! I just met him, he's a good friend.." I ran upstairs to my room.

I did not have a crush on Clyde...right?

* * *

><p>DENIAL IS NOT GOOD EMILIE! D:<p>

read and review!

i have cookies w


	6. Chapter 5

If you guys get confused about this chapter think of it as a me skip :3

Disclaimer  
>South Park-Matt and Trey<br>Ciara-Chocomilksss

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks. Two weeks since school started, two weeks since Clyde and I had hung out, two weeks since he bought me the friendship necklace, two weeks for everything.<p>

Two weeks and my heart hurts like hell.

I looked at my alarm clock, 1:37 a.m. on a Sunday night. I had to get out of bed in less than five hours. I rolled over on my back, fingering my cookie shaped necklace. Throughout the two weeks I known him, I could still feel Clyde's warm arms wrapped around me, his smile, his laugh, the way his brown eyes teared up when he was upset, the way Clyde would cuddle me close to him at random times...the way he does everything!

Fuck...I'm gushing like a middle schooler.

I groaned, covering my face with my hands. I knew I was in denial of my feelings. My mom knew it, Kyle knew it, Ciara knew, hell almost everyone knew it. Except for Clyde.

Speaking of Ciara, I remember how my best friend had summoned the courage to tell a certain McCormick of her deep affections. I remembered the warm memory like it was yesterday.

Oh wait, it was.

_FLASHBACK_

_We were at South Park Mall, me, Kyle, Ciara and Kenny, hanging out in an Italian Restaurant. Kyle and I ordered Fettuccine Alfredo while Ciara and Kenny ordered spaghetti._

_"How am I gonna afford this..." Kenny whispered to himself. He lowered his hood so he would be able to eat. His handsome features was contorted in a look of discomfort._

_I placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry! I got you covered."_

_Kyle nodded. "I do too!"_

_"Me too!" Ciara piped up. Kenny smiled at all of us, his blue eyes shining with joy._

_"Thanks you guys, you're the best." Kenny winked at Ciara, who turned redder than a tomato. I raised an eyebrow at her, and she looked away innocently._

_Once our food came, and we began to eat, Kenny tapped Kyle on the shoulder._

_"Kyle.." he began, sounding hoarse. I looked up from my fettuccine worried._

_"You okay?" I asked. Kenny nodded. "I just need to talk to Kyle." he then proceeded to drag Kyle to the mens restroom._

_Ciara turned to me, her face still red. "Em, c-can I tell you something?" she asked shyly._

_"Sure! Are you okay?" I asked, I put a comforting arm around her._

_Ciara nodded. "I-I just..." she paused to sigh. "I really like Kenny..I mean really like...almost like..I love him." she whispered looking at her lap._

_"AWWW." I awwed which earned us a few stares. I gave her a hug, which she returned with shaky arms. "Tell him!" I urged._

_"But what if he doesn't feel the same way? That's two years of friendship at stake!" Ciara looked as if she was going to cry._

_"He's into you!" I reassured her._

_"Really?" Ciara looked excited._

_"Totally! The way he looks at you, the way he hangs onto your every word."_

_Ciara blushed again. "I really hope he does.."_

_"He does!" I patted her arm._

_Ciara opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it when she saw Kenny and Kyle returning._

_"Hey um..Ciara...can I talk to you for a sec?" Kenny mumbled, fidgiting._

_"Y-Yeah." I got out of the booth so Ciara and Kenny could have their talk in private. Kyle slid into his seat across from me, and motioned for me to sit._

_"You know too?" He asked._

_I nodded. "It's pretty obvious if you look at the signs." I told him. Kyle nodded in agreement. I could only wonder what they were saying..._

_With Ciara_

_Kenny sighed, opened his mouth to say something, then sighed again. He casted his eyes upon the girl before him, the girl he wanted._

_"Ciara look.." Kenny began, running a hand through his blond tresses. "I know I may not show it, but I care for you, I care for you a lot..hell, you might even say that I love you.." Kenny whispered the last part._

_Ciara looked taken aback. "K-Kenny! I um..I-I-I" she choked out. "I-I love you too..."_

_Kenny smiled and came closer to Ciara, holding both her hands in his. Their faces almost touching. "You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that." Kenny closed the space that was between their faces with a sweet, sincere kiss. Their lips parted, gazing lovingly into one anothers eyes. Hands clasped together tightly, they made their way back to the table._

_Emilie's POV_

_I almost screamed happily when I saw Ciara and Kenny coming back to the table, holding hands. Kyle gave Kenny an approving smile, his emerald eyes twinkling._

_"Hey Kyle, I think Ciara ad Kenny would like to sit with each other." I gave them a wink. Kyle got my message, and moved his plate over next to mine. I placed Ciara's plate where Kyle was previously sitting, and the newly couple sat comfortably together._

_"Congrats." I congratulated them. I gave Ciara a look with my eyes clearly saying, "You are so giving me all the details!" Ciara nodded, her face flushed, her eyes sparkling._

_FLASHBACK END_

Even now, I couldn't help but feel a twinge of envy twisting at my heart. I was happy for my best friends, don't get me wrong! But I was kind of jealous that Kenny and Ciara were together and loved each other...but I was single and forever alone.

Zzzt Zzzt my phone began to vibrate. I sat up quickly, who the fuck texts at almost 2 a.m?

I looked at who the message as from.

Clyde.

_From:Clyde_

_9/22/11_

_hey u still awake? i cant sleep :(_

I felt my heart swell with happiness. Of all hi friends, he texted me! Me! ME!

Then again, everyone else could be sleeping.

_yeah i cant sleep either :P too much on my mind i guess_

SEND.

I placed my phone next to my pillow, pulling the covers up to my chin. I was eagerly waiting for his reply.

Zzz- I grabbed my phone out of mid vibrate.

_From:Clyde_

_9/22/11_

_whats on ur mind? maybe i can help!_

_id rather not talk about it.._SEND. I was lying to myself. HE was on my mind, HE invaded my thoughts everyday. I was secretly hoping he'd beg to know.

Zzzt Zzzt

_pleeeeeeeeeease emi? *puppy face*_

I laughed at this before I repled. I could easily picture Clyde staring at his phone with those big puppy eyes of his.

_fine...its about someone i really like..._SEND

His reply was instantaneous.

_who? is it a guy? or a GIRL?_

_sorry dude, i dont swing that way_ SEND.

I took this as a chance to stretch my arms out. For the past hours, I'd been usig them to squeeze the life out of my pillow.

Zzzt Zzzt

_it could happen..._

_but srsly, who do u like?_

My heart rate began to speed up. Should I tell him, or should I lie?

_why?_ SEND. My hands felt sweaty. He was getting awfully close to my feelings, and I didn't like that! I didn't want Clyde to think I was creepy for liking him!

Zzzt Zzzt

I stared at my phone like it would explode at any given moment. I cautiously reached my hand for it, and opened the text message.

_i'll tell u who i like if u tell me who u like!_

So Clyde likes someone too? I felt my heart break a little, I knew for a fact it wasn't me. But should I tell him? My thumbs began typing out a message.

_i...i like you..._

* * *

><p>awww Emilie!:'D<br>what happens next? :O  
>Read and review!<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

**6th chapter! I'm thinking of making this 10 chapters, then write a sequel 8D  
>I DONT OWN SOUTH PARK<strong>

* * *

><p>As soon as my fingers typed out that damned message, I quickly eased it. I wasn't telling him that I liked him..at least, not yet anyway. So instead, I typed;<p>

_hey umm..i..i gotta go..see u tomorrow! *hug*_ SEND.

Thats right, I took the cheaters way out, I totally bailed on Clyde. That's how pathetic I am.

Zzzt Zzzt

_okay...see you tomorrow em :( *hugs tight*_

I sighed, exiting out of the message and setting my phone on my night stand.

"I'm sorry Clyde...I like you..I really do." I whispered before I finally closed my eyes, drifting into sleep.  
>-<p>

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The sound of my annoying alarm clock made me have a spaz attack and fall out of my bed. What a nice way to start a Monday morning! My legs were tangled up in my blankets, and the stupid clock wouldn't shut up.

"Shut up!" I yelled grabbing my pillow. I heaved it at my alarm clock, which fell off my nightstand and came unplugged.

The silence in my room was bliss. I cold have gone back to sleep if m spaz out hadn't gotten me wide awake.

Now I know how Tweek feels.  
>-<p>

About half an hour later, I was walking to school. I was yawning every few seconds. I knew I had dark bags under my eyes, hell even my bags had bags! I probably looked shittier than I normally did.

"Hey Em!" I heard Kyle's voice. I waited so that Kyle could catch up with me.

"Hey Kyle." I yawned. I heard him gasp at how horrible I looked.

"Emi! You look exhausted!" Kyle exclaimed. He took me by the hand and began leading me away from school.

"Hey, whats going on?" I was struggling to keep up with Kyle's long legs.

"We're getting you some coffee." Was all Kyle said.

"Mmmm." I moaned (get your minds out of the gutter XD) into my drink. Kyle and I were walking back to school from Harkbucks AKA bootleg Starbucks. It didn't matter, the Vanilla Bean Frap. was still delicious.

"I so owe you Kyle." I told the red head.

"Nah, you needed it. No offense, but you looked terrible." Kyle looked at me with concern.

"None taken, and I'm only tired because I couldn't get to sleep last night." I sipped from my drink. The milky icy goodness felt good going down my throat.

"Oh? Why not?" Kyle questioned.

"Clyde." I whispered. I could talk freely about this around Kyle. He was a really good listener, and advice giver.

"Emilie," Kyle whispered gently. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "you should tell Clyde, it cant be good to keep this bottled up. He really likes you." Kyle pulled me into a hug.

I gave Kyle a weak squeeze. "That's what everyone says...but why should I believe it? Clyde could have any girl he wanted, why would he want me, a short, black, girl with glasses, and braces?" I looked down at my feet. I took a long swig of my blended drink.

"Don't say that!" Kyle ruffled my hair."You're beautiful! And if you don't say so, I'm pouring my coffee on your head."

I started laughing. Kyle and I had this close relationship; he was like my big brother, watching out for me, helping me, and even picking on me. Kyle is seriously amazing.

"Okay okay! I'm beautiful!" I wriggled away from his grasp. "Does he really like me? Like that?" I asked shyly.

"Of course he does! When we talk about you, good things of course, he always says how cool you are, how sweet you are to him, and you give great hugs,and you're a good cuddle buddy." I couldn't help but blush.

"I don't know what to do." I sighed. I stopped in front of the school. We were late for first period, but with Kyle's super grades, it wouldn't matter, and I could easily get caught up from Ciara, Craig or Token.

Kyle spun me around. "Yes you do. You know exactly what to do. I don't even have to tell you." He was right, Kyle was always right. I knew what to do, I just didn't want to do it. I was scared. Scared of rejection, Clyde not wanting to be friends anymore. I gripped the necklace he bought me. What if he called me weird? What if he said I was a freak and wouldn't be seen dead with me? What if he threw our rapidly budding friendship away?

_"That may be."_ a voice in my head said. _"But what if your wrong? What if it's the complete opposite? You'll never know unless you take that chance.''_

I gulped hard. The voice in my head was right. I was going to take that chance.

No risk, no reward.

"Kyle." my voice came out shaky.

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna do it." I looked him dead in the eye.

Kyle nodded his approval.

"Atta girl Em."

* * *

><p><strong>YOU GO EMILIE 8D<strong>

**read and review? :3  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7  
>I do not own South Park<strong>

* * *

><p>As soon as Kyle and I stepped in the school, the bell ran, signaling first period was over. I wasn't too worried about getting a call home from school. The guys told me South Park High was such a shitty school, teachers stopped taking attendance because so many students skipped classes.<p>

I scanned the crowd, searching for Clyde. I saw that familiar mop of messy, brown air that I'd grown so used to, and realized that I was making a huge mistake.

"I can't do this.." I thought, I my legs were shaking so hard I could barely stand up.

"Ky." I whined looking up at him. Kyle pulled me close to him, giving me a comforting squeeze. I was so happy that I knew Kyle, he was really the big brother I never had.

"Um, Kyle?" A nervous sounding voice asked from behind me. I turned my head slightly to see that familiar red and white sports jacket.

Oh shit, it was Clyde.

"Yeah dude?" Kyle released me, keeping a hand firmly on my shoulder, as if I was planning on running away.

"Um...can I talk to Emilie? Alone?" Clyde looked like he was about ready to faint. I just stared with a derpy look on my face until Kyle nudged me.

"O-Oh! Yeah, sure!" I looked up at Clyde. He was trying his best not to look in my eyes. His face was red. Red from anger? From frustration? I wasn't sure. I looked at Kyle who signaled with his eyes for me to tell him.

"Let's go somewhere more private." Clyde led me to an empty classroom.

"What about second period?" I asked. I sat on top of one of the desks, looking around. The classroom was in pretty bad shape. The floor looked as if it hadn't been mopped in years, the desks were old, there was a mysterious brown stain on the floor, and the entire room smelled like sex. I looked closely at the desk I was sitting on and someone,Cartman, had carved, "Kyle is a stupid joo."

Fatass couldn't even spell "Jew" right!

"Forget second period!" Clyde told me, moving closer to me. "This is more important, and teachers basically ditched attendance remember?" Oh yeah, I kind of forgot about that bit.

"So..what did you want to talk to me about?" I lowered my eyes to my feet. I knew if I looked into Clyde's puppy eyes, I'd probably jump him and kiss him. I felt his fingers on the bottom of my chin, tilting my head up. I felt my breathing become shallow at his touch.

"Emilie.." His voice came out hoarse. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Emilie..who is that you really like?"

"N-N-N-No one?" I lied. That wasn't supposed to come out like a question, but it did. It was getting harder to breathe with him so close within kissing range. Just a couple of more inches, and those lips were mine.

Clyde looked deep into my face. I knew I was screwed, whenever I lied, I'd look away.

"Liar.." Clyde whispered. His breath tickled my cheeks, making be lush even harder. I knew I had to tell. It was like a million little Kyle's and Ciara's were flying around inside my head, commanding me to tell him and a million little Emilie's were saying that they would.

I took a deep breath, it was now or never.

"I..I" I began nervously. I was shaking, I could feel my heart throbbing so hard, I wondered if Clyde could hear it.

"I..I like you, Clyde." I whispered. I hid my face i my hands, waiting for rejection. I gasped when I felt myself being pulled into him.

"Em..Emilie." He cried, I mean literally crying, with happiness. I felt his tears staining my shirt. I wrapped my arms around his neck, shocked as to why he was crying.

"C-Clyde? Are you okay?" I asked amazed.

"Emi...I.." he paused to sniffle. He released me to get a good look at me. His eyes were teary, and tears were running down his cheeks. I watched in awe as his face came closer...closer...closer..

Until our lips met.

I swear I felt my heart stop at that kiss, it was amazing. His lips were soft, the kiss was gentle and sweet. I wansn't sure how long the kiss lasted, but it felt like an eternity.

"I like you too Emilie. Please, be my girlfriend?" Clyde took my hand in his.

"Clyde, you didn't have to ask." I jumped in the arms of my new boyfriend. Maybe I was wrong about Shit Park, it isn't so bad.

Shit Park really isn't so shitty after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AWWWWW! It's about time Emilie!<strong>


	9. Epilouge

**Here's the epilouge ;_;  
>but don't worry! The sequel will be soon...very soon...<br>I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was July, not that you could really tell with all the snow. School ended about two weeks ago. I was on my way to becoming a Senior. Where did the year go? I remember that it was probably one of the best years of my life. Clyde and I were still going strong, Kenny and Ciara were a happy couple, and Kyle has recently confessed his love for Stan, leaving Cartman unusually pissed off, and I kept in contact with all of my friends from Seattle. I was even planning a trip there.<p>

I remembered last year how I hated South Park, how I wanted to go back to Seattle so badly. Don't get me wrong, I still missed Seattle terribly, but I couldn't bare to leave my South Park buddies behind. Over the year, we all became closer. Kyle, Clyde, of course, Ciara, Kenny, Stan, Tweek and Craig were some of my best friends. But my Seattle best friend, Andrew, was like my twin. We had six years of friendship built behind us, we did everything together, hell we even traded-

"Hey Em." Kyle's voice cut off my thoughts. I looked up at him from the ground.

"Hey Ky!"I patted the area next to me. Kyle sat down, and stared into the pond.

"Hard to believe we're gonna be seniors." Kyle whispered. I sighed, after senior year, I may never see everyone again.

"Hey Em, it going to be okay, I promise that we're all going to be friends." Kyle hugged me. I smiled returning the hug.

"Until the very end." I added.

"Hey Tweek." I greeted as I walked into Tweak Coffee Company. I grabbed my apron, tying it behind my neck and around my waist.

"Hey-ACK-Em."Tweek called. He was busy cleaning up a table. I felt bad for Tweek, he was always having mini spaz outs that made people not want to be around him. The coffee he drank everyday didn't really help either.

I checked my phone,I was six minutes early before my shift started. I decided to help Tweek with the cleaning.

"So," Tweek began. "How are you and-GAH-Clyde?" he involuntarily twitched. I used to jump every time Tweek would twitch, but I got used to it after a while.

"We're doing great, thanks!" I blushed. Even after 10 months of dating, I still blushed when someone mentioned Clyde and being together. I grabbed a wet rag and made my way over to a table. I couldn't believe that he Clyde Donovan, star football quaterback, had a crush on me, the loser chick who moved from Seattle.

"Hey Em! Hey Tweek!" Clyde called from the doorway. He skipped, no i mean literally skipped, over to me and pulled me into a hug. I squeezed him, smiling into his chest. I couldn't believe is amazing guy was mine.

We pulled away from our hug, and gave each other a gentle kiss on the lips. Clyde walked over to his usual table, and sat down. Tweek never minded Clyde hanging around while I worked. I remember when I made the mistake asking him why he always waited for me.

"You really wanna know?" Clyde had asked.

"Yes!" I has told him impatiently.

"You look really hot when you're serving up coffee and waiting tables."

We never brought up that subject again.

I pulled a hair tie out of my pocket, and tied my hair into a loose pony tail, my bangs hang over my face. I walked behind the counter, ready for work.

After hours of waiting tables, serving coffees, greeting customers, getting whistles from Clyde every time I bent over, my shift was finally over.

"Here-NGH-you go Emi." Tweek handed me my paycheck and tips.

"Thanks Tweek." I said sincerely. I gave him a one armed hug, which he slowly returned.

"C'mon babe, lets go." Clyde slipped his hand in mine. We walked out of Tweak Coffee Co. put his fingers under my chin to look me in the eyes.

"I love you." He whispered kissing me full on the lips. I gladly returned the motion, whispering a small, "I love you too."

Hard to believe I thought this place was shitty.

* * *

><p><strong>The end!<strong>

**Read and Review?**


End file.
